Because I Can Sing Too
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: KenxAya, YohjixOmi - Ken ponders over what he can do to make the naturally ‘mopey’ Aya lighten up a little. Of course, there is always something special to be done, and that includes some dressing up…


Weiß Kreuz - Because I Can Sing Too Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } 

Because I Can Sing Too

By Pocky King Windy

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: Ever heard Tomokazu Seki's song, "Break Through"? It was listed as one of the Gravitation songs, which got us thinking… he's singing solo, was he singing for Takehito-sama, or was it for Windy na no ka? Let's find out together!

Pairing: Ken x Aya, Yohji x Omi

Summary: Ken ponders over what he can do to make the naturally 'mopey' Aya lighten up a little. Of course, there is always something special to be done, and that includes some dressing up…

Note: Manga-verse. Whatever I screw up, I mix in. Oh, and one more note – I write Omitchi spelt this was because of the 'tsu' katakana used to spell his name. It should be pronounced 'O-mi-ichi', I think. Just to clear the confusion up.

_________________

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, la, lalalalaa…."

"HEY!"

"What?"

"Quit it."

"Why?"

"It's annoying," Aya snapped. "You croak like a…"

"Frog?" Ken offered, grinning.

"Chipmunk?" Omi piped. Yohji mock-glared at his two teammates. Nothing ever ruffled his good temper after a lazy afternoon being surrounded by pretty girls. And pretty boys, but Yohji would never admit that too openly. That would be obnoxious.

"Oh, you hurt me so! The kitten shows its claws, eh?" he waggled his eyebrows at their stoic leader. Aya snorted, and turned back to the roses. Yohji went on, determined to get a feedback from the redhead. "I thought you shut the world out, but you can't shut the hot god Kudou Yohji out! Oh baby, oh baby, oh—"

"Urusei!" Aya proceeded to smack Yohji on his head with the shears. Omi gasped in horror while Ken guffawed.

"OWW! Hey! That was dangerous! What if you stabbed me?"

"I _meant_ to," Aya replied coolly. He snipped viciously at a branch, causing Yohji to pale out. "Be careful where I snip, Kudou. Back to work."

Omi chuckled and skipped off to get a broom, Yohji muttering about some Princess Fujimiya while chain-smoking (a.k.a. watering the plants). Ken stopped and stared, thoughtfully observing the redhead. "Aya…"

"Yes?"

"No… it's nothing," Ken shook his head. As he wiped the windows, he reflected a little on their team leader. Aya was strong mentally and physically, and he was always there for them, as Abyssinian of Weiß and Aya-kun of the Koneko no Sumu Ie. He was always there to guide them, to get the best discounts on flowers, to threaten the dealers into giving them roses for the cheapest prices, to make the highest profit from star-struck schoolgirls and to protect them from Schwarz (Aya liked to refer them as spawn of Satan, and their boss Takatori as Satan himself) whenever they were out and about.

Aya was the mother of the family.

"Snerk."

"Ken-kun?" Omi looked up. "Did you say something?"

Ken hid the laugh with a loud cough. "No, it's okay. I was kinda… bitten by the flu bug or something. It'll pass."

"Oh… okay." Omi smiled and resumed sweeping. Before long, the hot and sexy Yohji was on the brunet.

"So, bishounen," he crooned. "You wanna hear any blues?"

"Not by you, Yohji-kun," Omi declined politely. "I'd only want one from Sakuma-sama…"

"Sakuma Ryuichi doesn't sing any blues, Omitchi," Yohji lifted a brow.

"Well, that's exactly why I don't want to hear any," Omi laughed. He hung the broom by the counter and removed his apron, placing that on the rack. Yohji folded his arms, smirking.

"Oh c'mon… I know I've got a wonderful voice. Listen! OH BAYBEE TOUCH ME NOW~~!!!"

"What on earth was that ear-splitting explosion?" Manx asked from the doorway. Yohji sauntered up to her.

"Hi, lovely music-appreciating lady. Man, I love a woman with mismatched clothing… not to mention your socks," Yohji waggled his brows suggestively. Manx snorted, very much like Aya's, but she let it pass.

"Boys, I know I usually ask all of you down, but Persia has specified that only Bombay and Boring-nese… uh, Balinese be involved in it. I'm sorry, Abyssinian, this job isn't for you."

"Gotcha… what the— what did you just call me?"

"Balinese."

"No! I'm SURE it was something else."

"Yeah well, too bad you didn't catch me," Manx, Yohji and Omi proceeded to the meeting room, leaving Ken and Aya behind. The redhead huffed and removed his apron, shutting down for the day. The brunet sighed. Yes, Aya was the mother of the family. Mothers were known for warm smiles, weren't they?

So, for the second time that day, Ken called out to the redhead. "Aya…"

He loved the way that name rolled off his tongue. But there was something else to it. It didn't sound exactly as it should. When Ken said it, 'Aya' was a name for a man.

"Yes, Hidaka?"

"Nothing," Ken stopped himself. "Have a nice evening, okay? I'm going out."

The redhead merely nodded, going up the stairs. In a few minutes the shower went off, and he heard Aya walking into the water…

Ken smacked himself.

He made his way out of the shop, planning for the rest of the night what to do. Omi and Yohji were probably going to be out until early next morning, and the shop would be closed. It was Friday after all. Weiß declared Saturdays as 'off-days' Well, at least Omi declared it so and refused to have it otherwise. Sundays were 'rest-days'. Ken sighed, looking at the golden sky. How he wished he could make Aya smile…

He was so ready to admit it. He was…

He was…

_Bump!_

"Hey! Watch it!" a brunet boy sporting round purple glasses frowned. He stopped over to pick up a few oranges which had fallen out of the paper bag he was carrying, and looked up to meet Ken's gaze. "What the— not even a 'sorry'?"

"Hey! You were at fault, brat!"

"Oh, yeah?" blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah again?"

"Yeah again!"

The brunet burst into laughter, shaking his head at Ken. Ken too, found himself grinning. It was weird. Fridays were weird. "So… what are you, sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Do I look like a dropout to you?" the brunet lifted a brow.

"Sorta."

"You're pretty direct," he laughed. "Keep that up and I just might trash you." He lifted up a cigarette, stuck it into his mouth and lighted it. Ken stared at him.

"You smoke?"

The boy merely shrugged. "I do it to keep me from killing myself."

"I see. You're deranged."

"I guess."

"Look here, this is getting pointless. Wanna go get something to eat?"

The brunet boy stopped short, pondering for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry. I can't. I've got to get back to my partner—uh, friend and his sister. 'Later!"

"See ya." Ken paused and looked back. "Hey! Wait! What's your name, kid?"

The boy turned around partially, lifting his round glasses and waggling his eyebrows, a wide grin on his face. He was cute, just like that, but Ken felt an underlying strength. "Keep that nosiness up! You're gonna make some bitch out there pissed with you!"

With that, he disappeared. Ken scratched his head.

Weird.

He walked on and stumbled into a store with a cool leather outfit displayed outside. Leaning over, he read the tag. "Shinigami costume… Hey! I get it! It's a costume shop!" And Ken walked right in.

__________________________

Ahh, heaven.

No obnoxious Kudous to ruin his evening. Aya had just taken a bath and he was going to relax by reading a novel. It was at his favorite part now – the main character was going to kill the murderer of his lover and brother as revenge and destroy his resources. Hell was going to break loose on the poor, unfortunate antagonist of one of the best novels in history – it had romance, it had adventure, it was poetic, it was deep and it had revenge. Yes, Yuki Eiri was the best author in the world, Aya could agree on that. Any better and Aya would marry him willingly, man or not.

Or… if Aya's heart weren't already owned by another…

This was one of the other major headaches in Fujimiya Aya's life. Why oh why did he have to fall for…

"HI!!!"

"Hidaka?" the redhead blinked. Ken grinned.

"Yeah. Look here, Aya, I wanted to… um…"

He fumbled around and pulled out a microphone. "Sing for you."

"Oh no, not you too…" Aya squeezed his eyes shut. Ken was momentarily hurt, but he was determined not to give up on milking that smile off Aya. Because, he, Hidaka Ken, was…

"HOLY COW! Is that Gackt?"

"What the—"

"Hi!" Sakura popped her head in. "I love you Aya-kun!"

"Bastard!!" Ken stomped towards the window and shoved the girl out. She fell of the sill and was hit by a passing truck. Mortified, Ken stared. Aya shook his head.

"Ken; this is an anime. She'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Have you watched Gravitation?"

"No, not really…"

"Your loss," Aya folded his arms. "So, we were…?"

"Oh! I was gonna sing something for you. Let me see… It goes like this…

_So..._

_Don't say anything_

_You're just a little bit frightened now so_

_Don't say anything_

_You're just a little bit in grief so_

_In the last act, offer your prayers_

_The magic of the moon is... shalle a le rilla_

_Because we whisper in sugary voices_

_If just one more wish comes true_

_I want to join hands with you and laugh_

_Inside of the dream..._

_Inside of the memory, we'll definitely meet again..._

_If you can regain your smile_

_If your laughing self returns_

_Sadness will turn into kindness_

_"As that far off memory was..." with all your desires_

_If the magic of the moon vanishes_

_Because goodbyes are visited again_

_If we can follow our feelings right now_

_I want to join hands with you and dance_

_Inside of the light, the place we should return to,_

_Because I'll meet you again somewhere._"

Ken took a deep breath. Right, he had gotten it right. The fantastic duo at the costume shop had taken the pains to teach him that song, one of them crazy and shouting 'PIKAPIKA PIKA!!" on top of his lungs while smacking the brunet's butt with a feather duster at each mistake he made, and the other, just as crazy, shouting, "MEOW MEOW NYAN NYAN…" and that had made Ken crazy too and he purchased the outfit just to get the hell out of the shop without the two tailing him long after. But of course, Ken wasn't about to tell Aya that.

"Idiot." Aya shook, but not with anger. The redhead shook with laughter, he laughed with tears in his eyes. Because he, Fujimiya Aya…

Because he, Hidaka Ken…

Had fallen in love with the laughter in the other's heart.

"Silly song, huh?"

"No, the song was fine. You…" Aya looked down, blushing. "Have a wonderful singing voice."

"Hey! Thanks!" Ken was about to melt into a puddle of goo at being complimented by his favorite leader, before he recalled something. "So what were you laughing at?"

"At how you're going to explain to both Kudou and Tsukiyono about that hideous blond hair."

"Oh… that. It'll come off. It's temporary, I should think. That's what the shopkeeper… what's his name again… Windy told me."

"Okay…" Aya led the brunet to the bathroom. He started the process of removing it…

"It's permanent."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

~ Somewhere in Tokyo ~

"Nyan nyan la, lalalalala…" the young man picked up a bottle of temporary rub-on hair dye. "Ooh... So this is where I dropped it." He turned to his co-worker. "So… what did you use on that guy?"

"Hmm, heheheheheheh! Let's just say I made him permanently Gackt."

"Sometimes you scare me." The young man beamed and forgot all about it. "Nyan nyan la, lalalalala…"

~ END ~

Note; Pointless and weird. I know, but I felt like writing it. As for that song, I haven't heard it yet, but Mama-chan has and apparently it's adorable. I thought the lyrics fit too. Wanting someone you love to laugh and dance with you… ^___^ Hope you liked it!


End file.
